The copybladers
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: The Bladebreakers are the world chimpionship winners as we all know but what happens when a new but old blading team turns up, there will be trouble 4 the teams as an enemy comes back, What will happen when Rai falls in love with Kai's cousin.
1. Off to Japan

**The CopyBladers**

**Chapter 1: Off to Japan**

**Lauren's pov:**

It was the summer break and there was no school for six weeks, this got Lucinda all fired up "So what we going to do for the summer?" Lucinda asked everyone "We could do beyblading battles again" Lozzie answered Lucinda's question, "Beyblading, all summer" Nat asked them "Yeah" Lucinda and Lozzie said with a smile "It actually dose sound that bad, Nat?" someone said at the doorway, "KAI" the three said at the same time "You really think that, Kai?" I said making everyone look over at me "How long have you been there, Lauren?" Lucinda asked me "Since you started jumping up and down," I answered her "Oh right" Lucinda said with a chuckle in her voice, "To answered your question Lauren, yes I do think that" Kai said answering my question from earlier "Alright" Lucinda said wrapping her arm around Kai "This is going to be a great summer break yet" Lucinda finished talking "It sure will" Lozzie said stand next to me.

"LOZZIE, ITS UNCLE" someone shout from out side room "COMING" Lozzie shout back to them "I'll be back in a minute" Lozzie said as she walked out of the room "Wonder what her uncle wants?" Lucinda said looking towards the door "What ever it is, it has nothing to do with us?" I said picking up a magazine of the table in front of me "But what it is to do with us?" Lucida asked looked towards me "Then Lozzie will tell us, now get off of me" Kai said getting out of Lucinda's loose head grip "Fine" Lucinda said sitting on the bed as she waited for Lozzie to come back from her phone call, "Hey guys what you doing?" someone at the door way "Oh hey Lily and we're waiting for your sister" Nat said looking towards Lily "Oh, well I think she wont be long now, so you don't have wait to long" Lily said as she looked down the hall to her sister "Do you know what your uncle wants?" Lucinda asked jumping off the bed and landed in front of Lily "No, not really but I think it important, since she is on the phone for this long" Lily answered Lucinda's question and then walked off to ring her friends who have gone to America for two weeks of the summer break.

Lozzie came back into the room after dealing with her uncle on the phone, "So what was that about?" Lucinda asked as she looked like she was getting to excited for no reason at all "Oh my uncle wanted to know if me and Lucy would like to go to Japan for the summer break, Lucy said she was to busy with stuff and I told him that we was going to start practising our beyblading skills this summer break" Lozzie explained most of the convertion with her uncle with us when Lucinda's younger brother had come to tell her that their gandmother wanted her, "I'll see you guys later, my grandmother needs me back at home" Lucinda said and then headed to the door, "Well am going to sort out the data from the last battles we did before splitting up" Nat said while standing up and grabing her laptop and leaving Lozzie's apartment "So Lozzie what did your uncle say when you told him that we are getting back together and starting blading?" Kai asked while sitting on the other end of the sofa to me "He was thrilled to hear about it and that he would like us to mee the Bladebreakers and battle them" Lozzie answered Kai question "Really?" I asked her with a bit shockness in my voice "Yeah" Lozzie said nodding her head.

"I better go tell the other two about what's happening then" Kai said standing up and headed out of the door, "Lauren, why did you sound so shocked when I said that my uncle wanted us to meet the Bladebreakers" Lozzie asked me while sitting down "Because my cousin is a member of the Bladebreakers" I explained to her "What really? Who?" Lozzie asked with a bit of shockness in her voice "I'll tell you when we meet them ok" I said turning my head to her with a smile "Hey where are you stay tonight?" Lozzie asked me, for I have been living in different hotels for the pass couple of years "No where at the minute, Why?" I asked her while looking at the cup of tea in font of me "Would you like to stay here until we leave for Japan?" Lozzie asked with a smile on her face "Sure" I said then taking a zip of my drink "Great I'll get the spear bed out" Lozzie said jumping off of the sofa and ran out of the room.

'This is going to be like the old times' I thought to myself, "Lauren, would you like beef or pork for dinner?" Lucy shouted up to me "Pork would be nice, thanks!" I shouted back to her 'Yep it sure will be like the old times' i thought to myself again with a smile on my face before heading to the kitchen.

The next day, I woke up with bags surrounding me "What with all the bags?" I asked who ever was there "Oh did we wake you up Lauren, sorry" someone answered me, I rubbed my eyes and then streched and saw it was Lucinda sitting on the sofa in Lozzie's room "It's ok Lucinda, is everyone here?" I said looking around the room "Yeah their all packing the car as we speak" Lucinda said as she walked towards the window "I better get ready then" I said as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to change.

Once I was changed and ready, I headed down to the car where everyone was waiting for me "Bout time" Lucinda said as she was already in the car "You take care of yourself ok" Lozzie said to Lucy before she got into the car, Kai was sat in the front seat waiting "Lauren?" Lucy asked as I was about to get into the car "Yeah" I said looking towards her "Take good care of everyone like last time" Lucy said with a bow "Don't worry, I will but I think its them taking care of me" I said with a chuckle in my voice and with that I got into the car and we drove off to the airport to get on a plane to Japan, where our new adventure of blading woould start.


	2. Meeting Kenny &Tyson

Chapter 2: Meeting Kenny & Tyson

Lauren's pov:

We had just landed in Japan airport and Lucinda was already for action, I mean when we was allowed to get off the plane she was gone, which meant leaving her bag on the plane luckly Nat picked it up since she was sat next to Lucinda on the journey over here, "Lucinda calm down will you and wait for us" Lozzie said as we nearly caught up to Lucinda "Oh come on you guys, we need to get our suit cases and get out of here" Lucinda said while waiting for our suit cases to come through, "Hey Lucinda, you forgot somehting" Kai said from behind me "Oh and what would that be" Lucinda said as she turned to face Kai "This" Kai said and chucked Lucinda's bag over my head, "Oh right" Lucinda said as she catched it "Kai do you mind throwing a bag over my head" I said as I turned to face him "Oh sorry about that Lauren" Kai said with a smile on his face.

As the suit case came through, Lucinda was the first one to grab them, once she found her's she was gone again leaving us behind with the other suit casers, "LUCINDA, GET BACK HERE" Nat shouted after her "There's no use in telling her to come back or wait, when she is like this" I said watching Nat grab suit case and walking off "I don't think, Nat really cares" Lozzie said walking up next to me "And what gave you that impression" I said looking towards her with a inoryed face, "So where are we meeting your uncle Lozzie?" Kai asked as he walked in font of us "At the beyblade arena, which is about 10 minute walk from here" Lozzie said looking at a map that she got as we walked by a information stand "Ok" Kai said walking off in font abit quicker to catch up with Nat and Lucinda "KAI, WAIT" I shouted to him before he disappeared "Yeah" he said as he stopped and we caught up.

"How about you, Nat and Lucinda go to the hotel and drop our suit casers off, while me and Lozzie go find her uncle?" I explained a plan of getting sorted out, "Ok, give me your suit casers and go on ahead, I'll explain to the others where you have gone" Kai said agreeing with my plan, so me and Lozzie left our bags with Kai and started heading off to the beyblade arena.

It was 10 minutes later and we had reached the beyblade arena, we walked in and saw lots and beyblading teams getting ready for the big match that was coming up, "Hey where would your uncle be?" i asked while looking at the groups "Oh he's with the beyblade team that won 3 years ago" Lozzie said while we walked over to the reseption desk to ask for , we sat down waiting for Lozzie's uncle to come and meet us, when a group of boys that looked familiar walked by "Lauren, what's wrong" Lozzie asked nudging me "What? Oh nothing" I said taking another look at the group of boys.

It had been 5 minutes, until Lozzie looked around and then shouted "UNCLE" I looked up and saw him walking towards us "You took your time" I said in a cold way "Am sorry about that" he said looking at me a bit nervse "Whatever" i said looking away, "Oh my god, its you, it really you" someone said from nowhere.

I looked up again and saw a boy with a laptop in front of Lozzie with stars in his eyes, "And you are?" Lozzie asked confused then looked at me "Oh my name is Kenny but people call me chef" the boy replied and looked over to where Lozzie was looking and then said "You must be Lauren, oh my god, the Lauren, right in front of me" the boy looked like he was going to pass out at any moment "Yo chef, chill out will ya" someone else said at of nowhere "But Tyson, how can you not be excited to see these 2" Kenny said looking towards a boy with a cap on backwards "Easy, who are they?" he said looking towards us and then to Kenny.

Kenny fell to the floor, he stood back up again and said "These 2 are from the fameose beyblading team Hope" "Really" the boy known as Tyson asked questionly, Lozzie nodded her head and then the boy was shocked "Oh my god, am so sorry, I did regonize you, your like one of my idol groups in beyblading" Tyson said stepping in frnt of Lozzie "Well I guess introduction don't need to be given out" said as he turned around to walk off, "It wouldn't hurt if we still did introduce ourselves" i said standing up "No it wouldn't, so my name is Lozzie Lightway" Lozzie said looking at me and then to Kenny and Tyson, "And am Lauren Darkrose" I said walking up next to Lozzie.

"Nice to meet you, am Tyson Granger," Tyson said pointing to himself, "And am Kenny aka Chef" Kenny said bowing, looked back at us and then laughed before walking off "So are you here to see the beyblading matches?" Tyson asked as we all followed "Well, we just got here, so we didn't plan much really" Lozzie said looking towards me, "I guess its ok to watch a couple of matches before meeting up with the others" I said walking with my eyes half closed "Alrgiht" Tyson said jumping up with one arm in the air.

We entered the big room that the match would be held, Tyson and Kenny went to get some seats near the front but me and Lozzie stood at the back, so we let the boys go down to look closer at the match.

The matched started and it look kind of boring to begin with but then it stated to get a bit intresting, "Man people have changed since we were beyblading" Lozzie said looking at the match with concer in her eyes "Well if your that intrested why don't you go and sit with Tyson and Kenny" I said looking over to her "Ok" she said and then walked down towards the boys.

'I wonder what they have round here?' I thought to myself and walked out of the room, I walked around looking at the different stores that were on, lots of people were crawed around them, I carried on walking down the walkway of the stores when I saw a store that was selling posters, figures and photos of me and the team, I walked over to the store to look at the different things they was selling "Hello, is there anything you would like?" the owner said with a smile on their face "Oh, I'm just looking at things, say how long how these been coming out?" I asked looking up to them and saw that they was shocked and then said "Well they just started coming back out, since they are coming back" "Ok, thanks" I said turning away from them and that is where they scremed is noticing who they was talking to.

"What the?" I said looking over my shoulder, "Your Lauren" they said pointing at me "Yeah" I said still looking over my shoulder "OMG, I'm a big fan, so is it true that your coming back?" the person asked looking like she was in a dream world, "Well...I guess you could say that" I answered them and walked off with a wave bye.

I walked back to the tornment room and saw Lozzie standing outside looking for someone, "Lozzie what are you doing?" I said as I walked up to her "Oh there you are, Tyson wants us to meet the rest of his team" she said spinning around to face me "Oh ok, anyway did you know that there are things out with us on it already" I said looking at her with my arms crossed "No, maybe my uncle told people" she said looking away from me "Right" I said leaning againest the wall.

"LAUREN, LOZZIE OVER HERE" someone shouted from the left of us, "Jezzs nothing like shouting cross the room so that everyone know is there" I said looking over to the person who shouted to us.


	3. Meeting the rest of the bladebreakers

**Chapter 3: Meeting the rest of the BladeBreakers**

**Lauren's pov:**

**We walked over towards the person that shouted us, as all the people watched every single move we made 'Stop stairing' I thought to myself in a pissed off mood and they could tell I was pissed off because I was pulling a pissed off face "Lauren, chill" Lozzie said looking at me with a calm face "I will once we get out of here" I said looking at the people who was looking at us, "You 2 ready" Tyson said as we was closer to him "Yeah" Lozzie said with a smile on her face "Why are they looking at you" Tyson said looking at the people looking at us "Because you shouted our names across the room" I said in a angry but pissed off way "Really Lauren chill out" Lozzie said nugding me in the arm, "Sorry about that" Tyson said turning away to walk off "Don't worry about it, Lauren gets pissed off very easy" Lozzie said walking next to Tyson "Oh I know someone just like that" Tyson said with a chuckle.**

**We walked for about 5 minutes when we stoped in front of a waiting room door, Tyson turned to face me and Lozzie and then said "Ok wait here" "Ok" Lozzie said with a smile and walked in front of me a little then turned to face me and said "Do you think the others will know where we are?" "I'll text Kai later and tell him where we are" I said looking over her shoulder as Tyson popped his head out of the door "You can come in now" he said then pulling his head back in "Right" I said and walked around Lozzie, Lozzie followed me into the room and we saw 2 boys, 1 with blond hair and 1 with black hair, they was looking at the floor so that they didn't see us walk in.**

**Tyson was stood near the door and said "Ok guys you can look now," as he said that the boys looked up from the floor and looked straight at us, then if in a second they looked confused at Tyson's surprise for them "Tyson, what excatlly isn't that is surprising about these girls?" the one with black hair asked, I rolled my eyes at the question and looked away to the other side of the room where I saw a blue and bag on the table with a name sown onto it.**

**It said 'Kai' I looked back at the 2 boys and then to Tyson, then back to the bag 'Hmm' I thought to myself "I know the surprise is for me and Rai to take these lovely ladies out" the blonde haired boy said with a exciting face "Hell no" I said looking towards them, "Huh?" the blonde said looking at me with a disappionted face "I said hell no bacuse we aren't here for you to take us out" I said looking at him and then closing my eyes while turning my head away "She's right Max, Tyson brought them here to meet you guys, for they are the famouse beyblade team everyone knows and that are coming back from their long break" Kenny explained as he walked into the room.**

**"What?" the blonde haired boy, who is named Max as we gathered shouted and then ran up to us "No way, I'm such a big fan" he said again as he stood in front of Lozzie "Oh, well if your a big fan what's our names?" Lozzie asked with a smile "Hm, you must be Lozzie and you must be..." Max said putting his fingure on his chin and then someone intrupted him "Lauren?" I opened my eyes to see who the voice came from and as I did, I saw a boy with a 2 tone coloured hair "Hey" I said standing next to Lozzie who was confused like the others.**

**"What?" Kai said sounding as pissed off as always,Tyson and the others jump slightly and then went over to him to ask question about the event just gone of "Have you to met before or something?" Lozzie asked looking at the boys "You could say that" I said turning around and walking to the door "Where you going?" Lozzie asked turning to face me "To ring the others" I said holding up my phone "Ok" was the last thing I heard before leaving the room.**

**I walked down the hall and opened my phone to search for Kai's number (My friend Kai not the other one) it rang a couple of times and then he answered "Hey where are you?" "Hey we're at the BladeBreakers waiting room" I said stopping at a bench and sitting on it "Oh alright, where is it?" he asked sounding confused "It's on the 2nd turning on your right near the left exit" I explained the direction on where the waiting room was "Ok well see you in a min or 2" Kai said before hanging up.**

**'Now to head back' I thought to meself before regreting going back in, as I enter the waiting room again Tyson and Max jumped out of nowhere and asked "HowdoyouknowKai?" "What?" I asked not catching what they said "They want to know how you know me" Kai said from leaning on the wall "And you couldn't tell them, yourself" I said looking at him annoied, he just shrugged and walked over to his bag "Well, how do you know each other" Lozzie asked from sitting at the table with the black haired boy known as Rai and Kenny "I use to live in Russia" I said walking pass Max and Tyson, "And?" Tyson asked following me to a table that I sat at "And I use to live in the same house as him before he was put in that borading school" I explained a bit more for the get a idea on how I know Kai "Still not getting it" Tyson said sitting down next to me "Fine I'll give you a clue, what's my full name?" I said crossing my arms and looking at Lozzie "Lauren Darkrose" Lozzie said confused on the question "Right, that's is my name now but my old last name was Hiwartari" I explained about why I asked that question "Hiwartari, that's Kai's last name" Tyson said looking towards, who wasn't paying any attention "Wait are you saying your Kai's sister" Max asked a bit suprized "No" Kai said while not face the rest of us "My mum is Kai's auntie" I said looking over at Kai.**

**"Your his cousin, right" Rai asked from his table, "You got it" I said looking at him with a smirk "WHAT? YOUR COUSINS"**


	4. Meeting Daichi

Chapter 4: Meeting Daichi

Recap:

"You're his cousin, right" Rai asked from his table, "You got it" I said looking at him with a smirk "WHAT? YOUR

COUSINS"

Lauren's prov:

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Lozzie shouted at the shock that I was Kai's cousin, "Yes, we are. Wait you was fine when Max asked if I was Kai's sister but you're shocked that I'm his cousin. What's with that?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"They can't help it that, they're idiots" Kai said from the side table from me, "We are not!" Tyson snapped back while turning to face Kai, Kai didn't take any notice of Tyson and walked to the door "I see your still a sourpuss, not talking to people" I said as I watched him walk to the door and stop to turn to face me.

"Is it really any of your business, if I am," he said before walking out of the room "KAI!" Kenny shouted after him worried that Kai might miss his next match, "Leave him, Chef" Tyson said walking over to his bag with his things "But Kai's match starts soon and I need to look at Dranzer before it starts" Kenny shouted back towards Tyson worriedly "He'll be back don't sweat it" Tyson said wave his hand to Kenny.

"Is it always like this?" Lozzie asked looking over to Max, Max just nodded his head and Lozzie looked back over to me "What?" I asked looking towards her, "Shouldn't you go after him?" Lozzie said looking away from me and then back towards me with a smile, "It's not going to work and besides why should I be the one to go?" I said looking away from her and towards the floor with my arms crossed.

"You are his cousin and just think it this way, you to get to catch up with each other from the past of not talking" Lozzie explained while dancing around the room, "There was a reason why we don't talk" I said looking up and then said "And stop dancing around you look unprofessional doing that" Lozzie stopped dancing and look around her Tyson and Kenny was talking about the blades on the beyblade, Max was laughing at Lozzie dancing and Rei was sat with his eye shut as for Lozzie uncle he had gone out of the room.

"What are you laughing at?" Lozzie asked as she seen Max laughing still, "Nothing" he said while holding one hand in the air and the other on his stomach, "I'm out of here" I said walking to the door "Wait Lauren!" Lozzie shouted as I closed the door and walked away, 'Boy, why do I meet wired people in my life?' I thought to myself.

As I walked around the corner, I bumped into someone it was a young redhead boy "Hey watch where your going" I said in a cold tone, the boy looked up at me and said "Sorry" then there was a very long pause until he pointed at me and shouted "LAUREN DAR...!" I covered his mouth before he could finish shouted my last name "Be quite, idiot" I said letting him go "So it is you" the boy said with joyful tone in his voice, I signed and said "Yes, my name is Lauren Darkrose nice to meet you" "Daichi, names Daichi" he said sticking his hand out with a smile, I shook his hand and then walked passed him with a wave before he could say anything else, which I hoped that he got the point that I was going but he didn't get the point and followed me, asking me questions about my past battles.

It had been twenty minutes, since I had bumped into Daichi and he was really doing my heading "Don't you have something better to do?" I said looking over my shoulder "Not really, I don't have a match today" he said smiling as he walked passed me "Well, well what do we have here? Daichi out of the Bladebreakers chatting up girls" some one said from behind us, I turned around to see the group of boys that I saw earlier, chuckling at the boy next to me acting all hard.

"Tala, what you want?" Daichi said facing them slightly over his shoulder towards the boy with red hair, "Nothing much, just wounding, what your doing?" the boy named Tala said looking down at Daichi, 'Tala, why have I heard that from?' I thought looking towards the boys "Hey girl why don't you hang around with us, instead of a little loser like him" a boy with grey hair said while about to learn on to my right shoulder pushing Daichi out of the way, "How about? No" I said moving away from him.

"And why not? We can show you the best beybalde matches and moves" the boy said looking at my confused, "To be honest I don't really care, so just tell who you are and then get the hell away from me" I said not really bothered with a slightly pissed off tone in my voice "We're known as the Demolition Boys, we're from Russia, Moscow" a tall blond haired boy said who was stood next to the red haired boy Tala 'Russia, Moscow, Demolition Boys, Tala... Kai' I thought to myself as I was collecting the information, "Now you know that, my name is Bryan" the crazy haired one said with a strange smile across his face.

"I'm Ian" the shout one of the group said while standing next to Daichi, "Spencer" the blond haired said looking over at me and then to Tala "And I'm Tala" the red one said with his eyes closed "Well I should have realised it, after he said your name Tala" I said crossing my arms, "What do you mean by that?" Tala said opening his eyes "What don't recognise me? It's me Lauren Darkrose, oops sorry I forgot I changed it to that name it use to be Lauren Hiwartari" I said shutting my left eye and saw Tala's face change in my right eye as I said the old name I had.

"What are you doing here Lauren?" Tala said walking up to me, "Came to look around and meet the teams" I said opening my left eye again and saw the rest of the team in shock "Your suppose to be back in Russia" Tala said standing in front of me "No I'm not, I don't live there anymore since I ran away with out anyone knowing, well apart from Kai who saw me that is" I said looking away from him, that got him a bit anger at me "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY" he punched the wall next to me which made me jump slightly and then I looked at Daichi to say 'Let's go' he nodded his head and we both walked away from the team after I said "To be a Blader."

Ten minutes later, me and Daichi was near the stores at the entry of the building "Sorry you had to see that, Daichi" I said looking down the street of stores, "I see you have a past with them" Daichi said while looking up at me "You could say that but it's more like I have a past with Tala more then anything" I said looking down at him, he just stared at me not wanting to ask me any question about it so I didn't say anything, I thought if people wanted to ask me something about my past then they can and I'll answer them but I wont brag about.

The silences between me and Daichi didn't last long for someone shouted "LAUREN!" from the other side and the street of stores, I looked in the direction of the voice and to my surprise it was Lucinda and the rest of my team, I waved to them but then they was bombard by all then fans that was there, luckily Kai managed to get out of the group of fans.

I walked up to Kai and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled then looked behind me at Daichi "He's with me, it's alright" I said looking over my shoulder and then to Kai "Oh right, so who is he?" Kai said looking to me "His name is Daichi, he's part of the BladeBreakers" I said watching Nat and Lucinda struggle their way out of the fans which made me chuckle a little.

"Where's Lozzie?" Kai said looking around to spot her, "With the other members" I said and looked towards Kai who was stood next to me now, but as I looked towards he I saw my sour puss of a cousin Kai in the distance "Help the other two, I'll be back in a second" I said walked passed Kai and handed towards my cousin "Sure" was the only thing I heard from Daichi and him.


	5. Bonding with Kai Hiwartari

Chapter 5: Bonding with Kai Hiwartari

Lauren's pov:

I had followed Kai outside of the stadium, to a small clearing not far from it, I managed to get a bit closer and shouted "KAI, WAIT UP" he turned his head but then carried on walking, when I caught up with him I said "You know, when someone asks for you to wait, you stop and wait" looking towards him and then towards where he was going, he didn't say anything and kept quiet the whole time we was walking.

We found a clearing away from the stadium and stopped, Kai turned to face me and said "When?" I just faced him with a confused look "When did you leave grandfather?" he asked again, I turned my head away from him and looked up into the sky and said "While you was in the boarding school practicing and ways of beyblade their way" I walked a bit forward and then I turned to face him "Why did you leave?" he asked looking away from me "Because I found out about what grandfathers plans truly were and I didn't want to be a part of it, but before you give me the whole why didn't you come get me talk I'll give you the answer now, the reason I didn't get you was because I couldn't get pass Boris he wouldn't let me near you or the others, I tried really hard to get you out of there but I couldn't so I hoped that one day that you would find a way out of there and one day figure out what grandfather was doing and left." I said feeling bad about the whole thing but I knew Kai needed to know.

He looked towards me and then turned away again, then said "Battle me" I looked at him confused and then asked "Say again?" "Battle me, I want a bey battle against you" he said holding out Dranzer up at me, I lowered my head to sign a little before bring it back up again and said "Kai, I haven't bey battled for a while I need to train a bit to get the hang of it again, so maybe some other time alright" "No, you can learn to get used to it again while battling me, just think of it as a family reuion" he said walking over to a stump of a cut down tree, I looked towards him and then towards the stadium, I signed again and then turned to face then said "Fine but after this battle you have to get back to the others alright" he nodded in agreement with me so I walked over to him and readied my blade and we started the battle.

Rai's pov:

I was sitting in the team's break room, listening to Tyson and the others talking about beyblading when suddenly there was a knock at the door, the others didn't hear it so I went over and answered it, when I opened it I saw a group of people and asked "Yes can I help you?" "Yes, is someone by the name Lozzie in here" a boy asked nodding his head into the room.

I looked over my shoulder and then back to the people in front of me and shouted "LOZZIE SOME PEOPLE AT THE DOOR," I could tell that she heard me shout to her for she was running towards me and stop beside me with a grin on her face and shouted "KAI!" and she hugged him "Hey Lozzie, you alright?" the boy known as Kai asked and Lozzie just nodded her head and lead the group into the room.

Once everyone was in the room Tyson, Max and Kenny's attention went straight the new comers, I just stood there smacking my hand over my face at them "I guess I don't need to introduce you guys" Lozzie said with a chuckle in her voice "You could still introduce us, Lozzie" one of the girls said from standing beside her, "Alright but Lauren's more good at this" Lozzie said turning away.

I just shook my head and said "Hello I'm Rai, the one with the blond hair is Max, the one with the laptop is Kenny but some people call him Chef and the load one with the cap is Tyson" starting introductions of a team, "Oh, hello I'm Lily, my guess you already know Lozzie, well the boy that Lozzie is holding is Kai, the girl sat on the bench with Kenny is Nat and the girl standing near the door in Lucinda" the girl next to Lozzie said looking towards me.

We was all talking about random things when suddenly Mr Dickinson, came in and said "Right boys, I have some wonderful news, about a special beyblading match that will take place in about two minutes and you'll be on air while doing it" "What for Mr Dickinson, the other matches don't start until tomorrow?" Kenny asked from looking over his laptop "Well me and some people that work here have decide that the BladeBreakers should have a special send off for the matches, so hurry up." Mr Dickinson said before leaving the room, I signed at the news but then he came back in and said something that caught everyone's attention "Where's Kai and Lauren?"

Lauren's pov:

The battle had been going on for about ten minutes and I had knocked Kai out of the stadium, "I guess I haven't lost my touch" I said looking at Kai as he punched a tree near him "Damn it, I thought you hadn't done Beyblading in a long time" Kai said looking at me and sat in fount of the tree like a sulking child, I laughed at him and then said "I haven't but I guess it's just talent but hey don't worry about it alright" "Yeah sure" Kai said looking away from me, I laughed at him again and said "You know, you remind me of the past when we battled like this and you would lose" "I would go off like this, yeah yeah I remember. Also I remember grandfather telling me off for losing" Kai said looking at the ground and then at me, I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about it now, we are out of grandfathers procession, we are us not his toys" I said looking at him and then straight in fount of me.

As I was looking ahead of me, Kai decided to have a little nap on my shoulder and but it was ruined by two people running up to us and shouting our names but mainly Kai's, Kai grunted at seeing that the two people heading to us was Tyson and Rai it was Tyson who was the one shouting the most, I just laughed a little at the scene but then the two boys were in fount of us Rai was the one to speak as Tyson was catching his breath "Mr Dickinson want us in the beyblading stadium right now, for some live special beyblading match" "What even me?" I asked confused "Yeah, he did say if we found to as well to come to the stadium" Rai said looking over at me and I just nodded to him to let him know I understood and Kai just stood up and walked away, I stood up and saw Tyson run after Kai as I walked with Rai to the stadium.

"So Rai, right" I asked while making conversation with to the stadium, "Yes" he said while watching Tyson annoy Kai, "Can I ask a question?" I asked looking towards Kai and Tyson as well and then quickly turned to Rai "Yeah sure" Rai said looking at me from looking at the two boys ahead "Is Kai always like this to you guys?" I asked hoping Rai knew what I meant and lucky he did "Yeah he is when it comes to beyblading" Rai answered while looking back at the boys but mainly Kai, "I see, well I hope you guys do well in this match" I said looking towards the stadium "Thanks and I hope you have fun" Rai said smiling while looking at the stadium.


End file.
